Blood Among The Roses
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Artemia has inherited a mansion, only to realize some shady characters are living there. Shes about to embark in a world of eroticism and blood. Undertaker X OC
1. Sigma Estate

**_((AN: CREDIT TO, OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, SHELBY))_**

* * *

><p>Artemia certainty didn't expect to be here. And most certainty did not expect to be inheriting a century old mansion that stood beautifully in the middle of nowhere. She brushed her auburn hair out of her face. It sure was windy today...<p>

Her hazel eyes stared up at the gates. They were locked. But she had the keys supposedly. Artemia pulled out a old rusted key, before sticking it into the lock.

It turned and clicked. Artemia stared in disbelief. Her father wasn't lying. Her father had supposedly passed away or fled the country, but not before leaving her a will of rights to a plantation and a huge ass mansion.

It made her heart flutter in excitement.

She unwound the chains, before pushing the gate open. It creaked loudly. Signaling the place was old. But oddly...

Artemia began to walk the grounds, her eyes scanning the area. Why did everything look so clean and beautiful? She was expecting things to be run down...In fact...It was like someone was living here. She narrowed her eyes. It seemed nothing ever escaped her notice.

"Fucking beautiful..." She muttered, climbing up the steps carefully, her hands feeling the clean smooth railings. Yeah...this place had been fixed up. It was beautifully done though.

Now was the real moment of truth. The first key worked. Now what about the front door?...

She pulled out yet another key, which was old as well. She slowly pushed it into the keyhole, slowly turning it. She was quickly satisfied as she heard a click. She would finally see the inside of this place...

She turned the handle, slowly pushing the door open, she blinked, her eyes scanning the ginormous room that was now revealed to her. It was the main open area. The meet and greet area so to speak. She was astounded. Everything was clean. Beautiful, bright. Not even the paint was chipping.

But now, her eyes were lowered. There were couches off to the side, and they looked used...Her suspicion was heightened. Perhaps her father had friends who lived here? And left the day before she arrived?

Suddenly, the door she entered from slammed shut with a loud bang. Artemia stood there a few seconds, before her eyes widened. If that wasn't creepy enough...

A male appeared in front of her. He appeared no older then twenty five. He had black hair that went slightly passed his ears. And his eyes were blood red. Contacts maybe? But that didn't concern her. She never felt so spooked.

"And who...Are you?" Asked the male, his voice deep and oozing an english accent. Artemia swallowed, forcing herself to answer. "Artemia. What are you doing in my house?" She asked, tempted to pull out her pepper spray bottle. She would remain calm for now. She would only fight if he started it.

"Yours? What an odd thing to say. This has been our house for over twenty years...Given to us by Artemis Sigma..." He explained with barely any emotion. Artemia perked quickly, eyes wide. "He was my father..." She blurted out.

_"I wasn't aware he had a daughter."_ Came another voice. The male with black hair slightly turned his head. A man with brown hair neatly combed back was sitting on one of the nice couches. Glasses on the bridge of his nose. And bright greenish yellow eyes...

"I have the paperwork here if you want to read it." She offered, pulling out her fathers will. She had to stay calm still. They weren't being threatening...yet.

The man with black hair quickly snatched it from her, his slender fingers opening the mail. He had been quick...His dark eyes scanned the paper quickly. "I Artemis Sigma, here by relinquish all rights to the Sigma estate, to my only daughter, _Artemia Sigma_." He lowered the paper. "And it's in _his_ handwriting." He said, tossing the parcel to the man with glasses.

He caught it, quickly reading through it. "Indeed. No falsed writing..."

_"Well __**shit**__, are we getting kicked out?"_ Asked _another_ voice. Artemia stared in disbelief as another male appeared. He had the same yellow-green eyes and short blond hair, with some black in the back. He was wearing glasses as well. And appeared younger then the two males. Perhaps eighteen.

"Mind your language...You would have to ask _her_ that..." Answered the male with brown hair. Now all eyes were on her. Artemia exhaled loudly. She wasn't cruel. She wasn't heartless. "Y-You can stay. Dad let you stay so I will too." She answered quickly. She didn't want enemies here...

Their expressions seemed to remain the same. "Good. Our family needs a place to stay..." Answered the brown haired male.

Artemia then knew it was about time to introduce themselves. But oddly, they were already answering. "We've forgotten our manners..." Mentioned the black haired male. The brown haired male nodded. "Agreed. I am William T. Spears. And the foul mouth over here is Ronald Knox. My youngest nephew." He said with no emotion. Although Ronald was pouting. He then blew a kiss to Artemia, "Helloooo Sweet cheeks."

Artemia looked sheepish. At least she was feeling a bit better. Her eyes turned to look at the black haired male, who was smiling, mouth closed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head of the family." He said, reaching out a hand. Artemia carefully grasped his hand and they both shook. Artemia noticed his skin was cold. But then again, the whole house was cold. Artemia was cold herself.

"I'm glad we got to formalities. You had me all spooked." Artemia looked sheepish, scratching her cheek. Sebastian chuckled softly. "We tend to do that by accident."

"It's alright. I'll get used to it. I just came by today to get a good look at the house. It's beautiful." She commented. Ronald was snickering. "Thats because clean freak over here fixed it up." He said, pointing to Sebastian. He looked sheepish. "I simply restored it to it's former beauty and kept it that way."

Artemia smiled. "Well it's beautiful. I was worried I would see a run down mansion. My dad didn't really explain much in the will."

"Your father came around here time to time. He usually checked up on us once or a twice a month at least. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about this mansion..." He said, rubbing his chin. Artemia sighed, there was no point in hiding secrets. "My father wasn't with the family. Mom kept him away. So I never really saw him much."

"Thats too bad...I can give you a tour of the house if you wish." He offered her. Artemia smiled. "I would love that. Thank you." Now she felt more comfortable.

Sebastian turned on his heels, leading her off. Ronold waved. "See you around, pretty lady~" He smirked. Artemia looked away, suddenly feeling very small.

Once out of earshot, Ronald turned to William. "Do you think she knows?" He asked. William shook his head, eyes closed. He then pushed on the rim of his glasses. "I very much doubt it. This is odd. Artemis never spoke of a daughter. But then again, that man never spoke much of anything." He muttered.

Ronald nodded. "We'll have to hide it then, yah?" He asked. William nodded again. "I thought that part would had been obvious to you. We must keep our identities hidden, as the rule states...We are nothing but shadows. "

"What if she finds out?" He asked.

"Then action that is deemed appropriate will be taken to ensure that our secret does not get out." He said with not emotion. Ronald stared at the empty fire place, wondering about their future at the household now. Their eyes glowed a dark red.

"Humans wouldn't understand us. In todays society...All those foolish media stories...They have no true idea what a _vampire_ is."

**_The room suddenly grew ever colder..._**


	2. Discovery

**_((AN: I WAS IN A RUSH. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. WAAAAH. CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU.))_**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh thats beautiful..."<em>

_Artemia smiled as her and Sebastian walked down the hallways of the mansion. She was marveling at the paintings on the walls._

_Sebastian smiled that strange smile. "I'm glad you like them. Not many people have taste for paintings such at these. They are often ignored." He explained. Artemia shrugged. "People forget beauty in paintings...It's often self expression..."_

_Sebastian nodded. "Indeed."_

_Their conversation was soon interrupted by footsteps. Artemia slightly turned her head, seeing a young boy with bluish hair and a eyepatch walking casually down the hallway. He barely glanced at Artemia or Sebastian, before opening a door and entering it. The door shut with a click._

_Artemia blinked. "Who was that?" She asked curiously._

_"That, Was my god son, Ciel. He lives with us since we are the only people he considers family he has left." He explained simply._

_"Oh...How many people live here exactly?" She asked._

_"Several." He answered simply seeming to not want to bother counting. She chuckled softly. "Can you introduce me to them?" She asked. Sebastian smiled softly. "Alright. We'll take you to see Angelina. She's a wonderful woman." He replied. Artemia suddenly felt relieved. So there WAS a female in the house._

_They continued to walk a long while. It was hard to believe how large the estate was. Finally, Sebastian came to a door, knocking softly. A female voice answered._

_"Come in."_

_Sebastian slowly entered, Artemia followed after. A woman was sitting behind a desk, stacked full of papers. She had beautiful red hair and red eyes like Sebastian...She blinked At Artemia. "Sebastian, who is this?" She asked with suspicion. Wow, weak welcome party._

_"It seems Artemis failed to tell us that he had a daughter. This is Artemia." He said with that weird smile. Angelina looked surprised. "Oh. Hello there." She said with a genuine smile, finally, someone who cared._

_She smiled back. "Hello. How are you?" She asked. Angelina smiled. "Well, Today started out slow, but I'm hanging in there."_

_"What are you working on?" She asked, unable to help herself. She was curious. Angelina smiled. "I'm a doctor, so I have to go through several paperwork of my patients." She explained. Artemia perked. "Oh wow...Thats pretty tough." She agreed._

_"Speaking of which, Sebastian, you still have yet to see me." Angelina said with a pout. Sebastian suddenly looked nervous. "Well I...Uh...I have been terribly busy." He lied through his teeth._

_"Uh huh..." She wasn't buying it. "In here, monday morning. You still need a psychical." She said firmly. Artemia was trying not to laugh at how perverted that sounded._

_"I will, I will." He said sheepishly._

_"Good, And tell Ciel that he needs his teeth checked. He keeps eating too much sweets." Her voice changed to a tone that Artemia didn't notice. Sebastian nodded briefly._

_"Now, I must continue my work, long day ahead." She said with a sigh. Sebastian nodded, leaving the room quietly. Artemia smiled and waved as she left. "It was nice meeting you Artemia." Angelina called._

_Artemia then smiled. "Where to now?" She asked Sebastian. He shrugged. "There is the library, and the garden." He suggested. Artemia lit up. She loved books. "The library. Pleeeaseee." She laughed. Sebastian chuckled. "Alright then."_

_.../\/\/\..._

_The library was bigger then she thought. It was like being in a chapel. The ceiling overhead was decorated with beautiful art. And the room was filled with tall bookshelves, filled with century old books. Artemia's eyes lit up. "This is beautiful." She squeaked. She was overwhelmed by the beauty. Sebastian did all this?_

_"Took me a while to finish this off." He said with a sigh. They soon walked throughout the library. "And everything is alphabetized, before you ask." He said with a chuckle. Artemia laughed. "You are just amazing." She complimented._

_"Thank you, I try." He said with a closed smile. They continued to walk, Artemia's eyes scanning titles._

_But Suddenly, A clawed hand suddenly shot out from between the books, grabbing ahold of her arm. "Boo." It was cold, deathly cold. A shriek came out of Artemia's mouth. She twisted her body to look at the arm grabber. She blinked._

_A male with a hoodie over his eyes was smirking at her with a wide mouth. He had silver hair covering his eyes. As though pretending to be emo. But he didn't appear that way at all. He also had scares all over him. Including his pinky._

_"Oh, Undertaker. There you are." Said a smiling Sebastian. Undertaker? What kind of name was that? The male quickly released her arm, before coming around the bookshelf. She got a good look at him. Jeans, hoodie, boots. Yeah, he didn't dress dark enough to be emo. Even though his nails were black. He certainty was strange. "And who is this lovely woman?" He asked with a coy smile. Artemia quickly realized how tall he was as well. She had to look up at him._

_"This is Artemia. Artemis's daughter..." Sebastian quickly explained, earning a rather surprised look from the male. "My, My. I was not aware of the old man havin' a daughter." He said, rubbing his chin._

_Artemia looked sheepish. "Yeah...Been getting that a lot."_

_"We're getting a tour of the house. And Artemia is now the owner..." He explained._

_Undertaker tilted his head, the smile turning curious. "I see. I hope the estate meets to your expectations, m'dear."_

_Artemia quickly answered. "I L-love it. It's beautiful." She admitted. The silver top smiled. "Perfect. Well, have a good look at the library. Many old treasures to be found." He suggested, before waving and going back to hide behind one of the bookshelves. Artemia blinked. He was certainly a strange one._

_But she had to admit, he was cute looking. Eh, he could have been a creeper for all she knew._

_But still, he was pretty damn cute._

_Artemia shook her head, walking with Sebastian through the library. So many books. It was insane. She found old original copies of books. Some from Lord Or The Rings, to Sherlock Holmes. It was amazing._

_"Whats the backyard like?" She asked him. He smiled. "Beautiful. Would you like to see?" He asked her. Artemia nodded. "I would love to see."_

_…/\/\/\..._

_She was completely taken aback by the pure beauty of the garden. There were so many healthy tall plants, The grass was green, So many colors of flowers were around her._

_"...Holy shit." She squeaked out. This was just too much..._

_Sebastian smiled, before glancing to the doorway. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with someone. You don't mind being alone do you?" He asked her. Artemia shook her head. "I'll be alright." She said._

_She watched him leave, wondering what was up. She was fine with it. She soon sat on the grass, feeling the softness under her. It was really beautiful out... There were trees, a pond, a pathway, beautiful crystals and gemstones lining the pathway. It was so perfect. It was incredible. Sebastian had a keen eye for beauty._

_Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps. She raised her hand to block out the sun in that direction. She soon blinked in surprise._

_Undertaker was standing there in the sunlight, his hand holding a phone, she finally was able to get a good look at him. He was bare chested. Hairless. With long silver hair reaching his tailbone._

_He seemed so angelic, standing there with no shirt on. He seemed to just be relaxing. He was toned beautifully, not too muscular, but perfect...Amazing..._

_But there was something else. Scars. There was scars all over his body. She could only imagine what had happened to him. They looked like stab wounds. Perhaps he had a run in with a druggie. He certainly was skinny..._

_He glanced up, seeing her staring. He smiled, before returning to his phone. Artemia smiled softly. He was certainly nice. At least for the most part._

_She dare not talk to him. She wanted to keep her distance. He seemed to be relaxing at the moment anyways. Her eyes then focused on the pond down below. Some birds chirped and bathed in it. This place was just ridiculously beautiful._

_She was suddenly startled as a rock landed in the pond, startling the birds and fishes. A low giggle made her turn her head, seeing Undertaker watching in amusement as the birds flew away. Artemia pouted. "That wasn't nice..."_

_"Yes but the reactions are very humorous..." He smirked, lifting his head up to look at the sky. Artemia was still pouting. "And here I was thinking I shouldn't ruin your quiet moment." She joked._

_He snickered, before looking back down at his phone. "I have plenty of quiet moments. And I will have more to come." He said simply. Artemia's pout faded. "Did you know my dad well?" She asked. It was best to start with the odd one._

_"Hmm...A bit reclusive... Just a very odd man. He never spoke of his family. Or friends. Only about inventions and up to date information."_

_Artemia's eyes lowered. So her dad really was a nut case..._

_She blinked at he sat next to her. "You seem so...saddened. Did you not know your father that well?" He asked her. Artemia got a better look at his features. He had piercings in his ears. Defined features..._

_She had to stop thinking about this. But he was shirtless and beautiful. She couldn't help those thoughts. She forced herself to look at the pond. "I was told many things about him. I only saw him once and I didn't like him. He was trying to grab me and take me away from my mom. And he was shouting obscenities to kingdom come."_

_There was a smile there."...I never saw outbursts from Artemis, but I did notice him to be a bit...unstable." He said carefully. "But he gave us this home...We couldn't have asked for better m'dear..."_

_"I'm glad he had a heart to do it..." She mumbled. "Probably where my heart comes from...I like helping people..." She didn't know why she was telling him this. But he seemed fine. He was listening, a soft smile on his face._

_"Havin' a heart is rare these days. You're lucky..." He chuckled softly. Artemia wondered what he meant by that._

_"Now, You plan to let us stay?" He asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'm not mean." She mumbled. Undertaker chuckled. "I never said you were luvey..." He said in a soft voice. Artemia smiled. She soon checked her phone. "Sadly...I have to go home. I have work in the morning and I like sleeping early..."_

_"I won't keep you dear." He said as he stood up, holding a hand out for her. She smiled, taking his hand, but was mentally surprised at how cold he was."Thank you. I'll come visit you guys. Make sure you're all okay." She promised._

_"You're too kind..." He smiled softly, before letting her hand go. Sebastian then showed up. And Artemia quickly explained she had to go._

_"Do you need me to walk you back? This mansion is quite large..." Artemia shook her head. "I know the way." She promised. She had a photographic memory. Sebastian looked skeptical, but nodded. "Alright, I shall see you some other time then?" He asked._

_Artemia smiled. "Promise. I will come visit..." She then waved and walked into the estate. Undertaker glanced at Sebastian. "She really is His daughter...I can smell it..."_

_Sebastian said nothing. But knew that Undertaker was more advanced. And he knew what he smelled. That sweet, tangy smell..._

_It made them both shudder._

_.../\/\/\..._

_Artemia soon reached the main room. It took only ten minutes to reach the front door. She smiled and rummaged through her purse as she headed for the door. But a startled voice cut her off._

_A feminine male stood in the doorway, long red hair cascaded down his back. His eyes were a greenish yellow like the others._

_"Who are you?" Asked the male, whos eyes were narrowed. Artemia quickly gave her name. "Artemia. M-My father-"_

_"What, is a female doing in my house?!" The male was becoming enraged. Artemia backed off, her hand grasping her pepper spray in her purse. This wasn't good._

_"...A slayer...You must be..." Hissed the male, confusing Artemia. A slayer? What?_

_The male suddenly launched himself at her, which was a good distance. Artemia screamed, alerting everyone in the house._

_The male was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, sharp nails digging into her flesh and drawing blood. Artemia shrieked out, pushing against him with all her strength. This guy was tough. "Who do you think you are? Coming into my house uninvited?! I'll KILL YOU!" Screamed the male. Artemia was now seeing his face, so overly feminine, with an overbite that could kill. Sharp...Teeth..._

_Sharp teeth that were now going toward her neck. Artemia's eyes widened, and on pure instinct, she swung her knee up, getting him right in the crotch. The male grunted and recoiled, rolling off her to grab at himself. Artemia crawled away quickly, pulling out her pepper spray, ready to fight. She also had her cellphone in the other. She was attempting to dial 911._

_"Y-You...You BITCH!" Growled the attacker. He soon stood up, his legs shaking. Artemia had gotten him good. She would do it again. Her eyes narrowed. This house was full of nutcases. She wouldn't go down without a fight._

_He came at her again, Artemia was ready, her finger on the trigger._

_But she never had to push the button._

_Several hands had a hold of the male, stopping him from moving. He looked around in shock. William, Ronald, And Sebastian then flung him back into the wall, creating an indent. Dust kicked up everywhere. He grunted in pain. He then sat up, blood on his face. "What the hell man?!" He squeaked out._

_But he soon saw William and went quiet. "You just can't contain yourself Grell. This is Artemia's daughter you just tried to eat." He hissed._

_Artemia breathed heavily, her body pressed against the wall. She was shaking in dread. What was going on? Why were their eyes glowing red? Why did she get the sense of overwhelming power? What the HELL was going on?! He was going to EAT her?_

_"Artemis?..." Grell stared at her in disbelief. He had fucked up bad. "O-Oh no." He whimpered, covering his mouth briefly._

_"Dear me, what shall we do with her?" Asked Sebastian. Artemia breathed heavier now. Her mind was going haywire. Only random words were thought of. Scrambling to make sense of what was happening._

_Sharp teeth, red eyes. Fangs. Cold skin. Dark eyes._

_Vampire._

_Nobody answered, so Sebastian made the call. "Scrub her memory of this. Put her in the car when your done." Sebastian said to William. He nodded, it was a safe choice._

_Artemia tensed as William stepped forward and knelt down next to her. His hand suddenly reached out and Artemia flinched away. His hands remained out there for the longest time. Atemia was confused at what he was doing. She could feel something eerie from his hands however, a power. Finally, William narrowed his brows._

_"I am unable to wipe her memory."_

_The three males behind him stared in shock, eyes wide. It was an eerie silence."What do you mean you can't!?" Shrieked the red head._

_"Oh shiiiiit." Mumbled Ronald, his eyes looking away._

_"How is that possible?" Asked Sebastian._

_"Her mind is complicated. Everything is blocked off. Like a mental block. I am unable to reach her memories. Even when using full force." He explained, now worried._

_"Well shit! What do we do now?!" Asked a panicked Ronald. They suddenly went quiet. As though contemplating something. They all exchanged glances. The red haired male then grinned. "I'll-"_

_"Grell, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Footsteps were heard. The four males looked up, seeing Undertaker leaning against the door post. He was wearing a shirt this time. "I have an idea, Lets keep her here. Until we all deem her trustworthy."_

_They all stared in horror. A human female living with them? That was a death wish waiting to happen. "Hell no. I'm not living with a female human in this house." Grell growled out._

_"You would choose to kill Artemis's only daughter. The man who gave you this house to shelter us?" Asked Undertaker, not looking amused any longer. His hands rested on his hips. An eerie aura emitted from him. Grell lowered his head, feeling ashamed. They owed it to him to not bring harm upon Artemia._

_Artemia curled her legs in, hiding under the side table by the door. She was trying to appear as small as possible. She had gotten a hell of a spook. The house was silent was ever. As though they dare not talk back to Undertaker._

_"Then it's settled. She stays with us..." He said with a wide grin, tapping his chin with long black nails. But now he was worried for her mental state. He could sense she was ready to break and freak out._

_Artemia flinched as he appeared next to her, squatting down. He had been so quick. "I'm going to take you to Angelina m'dear..." He spoke gently. He got a good look at her now. Her arms were bleeding slightly from Grell's nails puncturing her. The smell of blood was strong. But it didn't seem to bother them._

_"Pardon me..." He whispered, before licking his thumb slowly. Artemia was confused, until he ran his finger over the cuts Grell made on her skin. She slightly flinched away. But as she watched, her skin was rapidly healing before her eyes._

_She blinked, staring up at Undertaker. He then licked his other thumb, and did the same to her other arm. He then examined the blood on his thumbs, as though contemplating something. She looked away, not happy with the idea as being food for them._

_To her surprise, he pulled out a handkerchief, and cleaned his hands on it. She was surprised. She was told growing up Vampires couldn't control their hunger. She was surprised at how she wasn't dead yet._

_He then stuffed the fabric away, before holding a hand out to her. "Come with me. I'll have Angelina and me explain everythin' luv..."_

_Artemia stared up at him with frightened optics. He seemed very kind compared to the others. Yet she sensed the family was in awe of his presence. Was it unlike him to help someone?_

_Slowly, she reached out and gently took his hand. His skin felt cool to the touch. Not dead cold. But just cold. His fingers wrapped around her small hand. He then slowly pulled her out and lifted her up onto her feet. "Thats it..."_

_His arm was placed lightly against her back as he led her out of the room. But not before glancing at the males in the room through parted bangs, piercing glowing green eyes threatening to destroy them. The males stiffened a little._

_He kept walking, his hair covering his brilliant eyes as they left the room. The males shared glances at each other, knowing things were about to get interesting. They knew never to cross Undertaker..._

_They knew it was the worse thing they could ever do. They'd be missing limbs in a heartbeat._


	3. Trust

**_((Credit to: OverTheLoveOfYou))_**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you alright?<em>"

Artemia stared blankly into space. She had been attacked by a vampire. And was now held captive in her own estate. That didn't bother her however. Was bothered her was the fact that at any given time, one of these vampires could try to harm her.

It took her seconds to realize that Angelina had asked her a question. "I'm...I-I..." She lowered her head, scratching and digging into her scalp with her hands. A faint whimper escaped her. Angelina narrowed her eyes, but not because of her. "What did he do to her?" She asked Undertaker, who was standing beside Artemia, his hand lightly touching her back.

"Tried to take her out. He assumed she was a slayer...His anger could not see she was defenseless..." He explained, gently rubbing her back. Artemia snapped her head up. "I had my pepper spray..." She mumbled to herself.

A snicker escaped him. "It would have had very little affect. Unless you were to spray a fledglin'...However, it was clever you managed to hit Grell in such a delicate area."

She didn't respond, not in the mood for being praised. She just wanted to now what exactly was happening with her life...

Angelina then examined her arms, seeing that the wounds had healed nicely. And no scaring was left. "Wonderful..." She then moved the collar of her shirt aside, making sure she was absolutely fine. She took notice of her arms again however, seeing how red they were from Grell gripping her. "She's going to be sore later...But thats about it." She explained, like Artemia wasn't even in the room.

"About her memory...Are you sure William wasn't tired or weakened? Perhaps he made a mistake?" She asked. Undertaker peered down at her, trying for himself. Artemia suddenly shook her head like a wet cat, feeling a bit off. Like an invisible vice was pressed to her head.

"She's immune. Not even I can penetrate her mind." He said with a curious grin. Artemia then glared. "Can one of you tell me what exactly is going to happen now?" She asked. Forget what just happened. She wanted to know her fate.

"You are to remain here, at the estate. Until the family deems you trustworthy to hold this secret." He then cocked his head. "You are a curious creature. A human with a mental block so strong...How intriguin'..."

"Indeed, you are a mystery." Agreed Angelina. Artemia swallowed nervously. She didn't like where this was going. "Okaaaay then. Can someone at least bring me my stuff from my house so I don't freak the fuck out while being here?" She asked, her hands up in the air.

"Already bein' taken care of m'dear." Said Undertaker. Artemia cocked an eyebrow. "-Scuse me?" She asked. Undertaker grinned. "William and Sebastian are fetchin' your things." He confirmed. Artemia swallowed nervously again. They were quick...

"I will appoint myself your guardian. So theirs no risk of you gettin' into trouble here luv." He said with a mischievous grin. Artemia didn't know how to respond to that. A male she fancied earlier was now her guardian. Oh joy.

This would be such a killjoy.

He soon took her arm. His hand cold and rock solid. "I'll show you to your room, where you'll live for the time being." She suddenly flinched her arm away. "God damn, why is your skin so fucking cold?!" She squeaked out. Forget her manners, she was being held captive.

Angelina looked amused. "Vampire's can control their circulatory system...To control our body temperature. Right now our body's are relaxed, and our hearts pump slower then humans. Only twenty beats a minute." She explained with ease. Artemia raised her brows. Now she was growing curious.

"Do you ever get sick?" She asked.

"No. We also don't carry diseases so we can have intercourse safely..." She said bluntly, earning a sweatdrop from Artemia. That was a little too much information...Angelina was really perverted...

"I have several dumb questions to ask. Do you drink blood?" She asked.

"Human blood? No. Only our own kind. Rarely do we drink the blood of a human. Only if we are alone and weakened. So that, you don't have to worry about. We stopped drinking human blood over 500 years ago. There was just no reason to do it." She explained.

Artemia was stunned. That...actually helped her relax a lot more. "Okay...Special powers?" She asked. Madam Red laughed softly. "We're all unique in that. But our normal powers Is memory wiping, strength, hypnotism, Defying gravity, venom, Pheromones, seduction."

"Poofin'..." Interrupted Undertaker, thank goodness.

"...Poofing?" Blinked Artemia.

"The ability to disappear and reappear the next. Any where in the world. Depending on the maturity of the vampire." Explained Angelina.

Artemia heard a noise and turned to her left but noticed Undertaker wasn't there. When she faced in front of her, Undertaker suddenly appeared in front of her in a mist of darkness. "Poof." He said with a grin. Artemia squeaked. "Holy crap..." That was some Harry Potter shit right there.

There was no way she could escape knowing this. He could easily find her with his abilities...She was fucked.

"W-where do you bite usually?" She asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Angelina. "Not the neck, thats for sure...The neck thing was from Stoker. Humans tend to nip their loved one during love making so he added that into it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...Arteries being in the neck and s-such..." She remembered. So Grell was intending to kill her. That wasn't comforting at all. She felt light headed from the over stimulation. She found it hard to breathe.

"You're freaking out. You should go relax in your room." She said worriedly. She didn't want her to-

Before she could even finish that thought, Artemia swayed, her eyes fluttering almost shut. Undertaker steadied her. "Shes going to go into shock..." Angelina said with worry. Undertaker quickly scooped her into his arms. "Alright then, 'nough chattin'..." He said gently, carrying her out of the room.

Artemis blinked and looked up at him, rather surprised. "I'm alright..." She mumbled. He laughed softly. "Just relax. You got quite the surprise today. You are taking it better then others my dear." She avoided his stare, staring at the ground as he walked. "Do...I weigh much to you?" She asked him.

"You weigh nothin' to me. I have never felt anythin' heavy in my arms before. Unless you count a side of the house..." He gave a soft giggle. Artemia looked surprised. "Then...How do you know how much strength to apply?" She asked.

"We are taught as fledgelin's...And it's also instinctual." He answered, continuing to walk. She stared at the paintings on the wall as he walked passed them. She was growing concerned. "You're not like...Gonna chain me up are you?"

He tried to stifle a giggle. But sadly a snort escaped him. "Do you want me to?" He asked, grinning at his perverse comment. Artemia raised her eyebrows. "No thank you...U-uh...I thought you would take extreme measures or something."

"I'm not so cruel. Only to those I dislike." He said simply, walking up a flight of stairs. Artemia stared at him. "Were you turned into a vampire?"

He smiled at that. "I was born a vampire. We stop agin' when the body deems itself beautiful and perfect." He said, coming to a door. His finger twitched and the door knob turned and clicked. He then pushed into the room. Artemia was surprised at his supernatural abilities.

She was also surprised by the room. It was Victorian styled. And incredibly beautiful. Red draps hung over the bed. It was comfortable looking. The bed's sheets were satin and silk. They lived in style it seemed... There was even a bathroom.

"Beautiful..." She mumbled. He carried her to the bed and gently set her down on the soft mattress. "This will be your room for now. You're items will arrive soon." He said with promise.

"A-alright...Am I allowed to go anywhere at all?" She asked, finding herself swallowing nervously. He tilted his head. "You are not allowed to go anywhere far unless I accompany you...Don't let me catch you wanderin' alone. The other vampires may not be as kind as I will be..." He replied, his voice barely breaking the silence. There was a warning in there. An eerie warning...

"I won't..." She said nervously. He chuckled softly. "Nobody will harm you now that I have announced I'm your guardian...Just take it easy...Too much is on your mind..." He whispered, his voice like silk. Artemia blinked, before shaking her head. "I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Of course you are." He said with a coy smile. Artemia shook her head again. "You're doing something, stop. I can feel it." She pleaded. He still had that coy smile. "Interestin'...You're sensitive to our powers..."

"Feels like a vice on my head. I just shake my head and it goes away." She explained, curling her legs into her chest, her shoulders arching. She wanted to hide from the world.

"Do you want some peace?" He asked her. Artemia was thankful for how kind he was being. But she was still afraid. "I still got some questions..." She mumbled.

"Don't be afraid to ask me. Time has no meanin' to me." He said as he took a seat on the couch, grossing his legs. Thick black strapped boots showing.

"How old are you?" She asked, her head was still down. Undertaker tilted his head up at the ceiling. "About...Lets see here...Two thousand years old I'm assumin'..."

Artemia was frozen. He had to be joking. He lived for that long and he was still goofy and kind? She thought madness would have consumed them. "Thats incredible...You look so young..." She complimented.

"How old did you think I was?" He asked, a grin on his face. Artemia lifted her head slightly. "You look about...thirty...Maybe younger."

"I was three hundred years old when I stayed this age...This is as beautiful as I will ever get." He told her. He then sat up. "Do I look appealin' to you?" He asked with a coy smile. Artemia hid her face again. She didn't know how to respond. He gave a giggle, knowing her answer. "Now, you rest up. Then I shall show you more of the house. Just simply call for me..." He whispered, before exiting the room. She heard the doorknob click.

Artemia watched him leave, feeling shaky still. She got out of her bed, walking to her door. She attempted to turn the handle but it was locked. The door was made to lock on the outside...

"...Well...Fuck..." She mumbled, scratching her head. They were serious.

She had to sleep. She had no choice which sucked. She walked over to the bed, looking around. It was clean...Sebastian cleaned everything in the estate it seemed. Not a single dust speck anywhere. "Someones OCD..." She mumbled, climbing into bed.

It took her a while to finally go to sleep. Being in a new place under house arrest wasn't exactly easing her. But once she was out, she couldn't wake. She was stressed and needed plenty of energy.

…/\/\/\...

"How long until you deem her trustworthy?" William asked Undertaker, who was relaxing on the couch in the library. Undertaker slowly tilted his head. "Until you all do. I already trust her. I have seen her mind. She would do us no harm...She might break at some point...But shes stronger then her father..."

"I can still smell her blood, why is that?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. Undertaker grinned, pulling out the blood stained handkerchief from before. "A lovely smell, is it not?" He asked, teasing him. William rolled his eyes. But there was a burning hunger in his throat. They would need to feed soon.

"How long have we been alone, William? Been forever...Skulkin' in darkness..." William did not answer, obviously confused with his manner of speaking. Undertaker would sometimes talk about things nobody understood. "We've never been alone, Undertaker. We've always stayed together."

"Come now, think outside the box. It's always been just us. Isn't it about time for more additions to the family?" He asked boredly, his fingers brushing over the handkerchief. He then brought his fingers to his lips, slowly licking them.

"You mean...Seek out mates? There isn't many of us left...There's only a few females." He said with a raised eyebrow. Undertaker smirked. "I wonder what it's like with your brains, must be so borin'...Again you never think outside the box..." He then brought the handkerchief to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent of Artemia's blood.

"You're starving. You should feed." William said worriedly. Undertaker smiled coyly. "Bein' as old as me doesn't require much blood William, you know that." His mouth brushed against the fabric of the handkerchief, his tongue delicately brushing over the blood stain. His fringe parted, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared into the darkness.

Her blood was tantalizingly good...More flavorful then a banquet of sweets...

William narrowed his eyes. It had been almost forty years since he last fed. Undertaker was certainly old. But vampires needed plasma to function and survive. He was to the point where he would possibly go into hibernation if he didn't feed. Or starve...

"I'll have Sebastian offer himself." He said, adjusting his glasses. William had not fed himself for a while so he would have been too weak. Undertaker simply glanced at him with one yellow eye before continuing to drown himself in Artemia's scent.

Yes, Artemia was certainly special.

…/\/\/\...

Artemia soon awoke from her sleep. She flinched as she felt pain in her arms. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her vision. Her eyes drifted down to her arms, shocked by the serious amount of bruising...

Grell was incredibly strong...She was nothing compared to their sheer power... Artemia brought her legs into her chest on reflex. She was growing more and more afraid.

She sat up in bed, before getting up and walking to the window. It could be opened... She peered down below. That was a hell of a drop though...

So, all she had to do was say his name to call him?

"Undertaker?" She mumbled.

A sudden sound and he was right behind her, breathing hot air down her neck. "Boo."

Artemia squeaked and moved back. Her hands up as a shield. "FUCK ME, JESUS!" She felt like shitting herself. He was so quick. He laughed deeply, seeming amused. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked. She nodded stiffly. "Do you need somethin'?" He tilted his head.

Artemia soon caught her breath and lowered her arms to her sides. "I wanted to go for a walk..." She swallowed nervously. He chuckled. "As you wish. Come along." He cooed, going to the door and lifting a finger, the doorknob clicked and turned, before opening.

"How do you do that?" She asked. He shrugged, "Our powers are unique...This is simply one of mine..."

She sighed softly, following after him. "Where will we go?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "The armory...You need to see some of our history..." He said, going down the stairs. Artemia perked. She was always interested in history.

She followed after him, a small smile on her face. At least she was out of her room. And Undertaker was most interesting to be around so it was even better...

"I want to know more. I can't contain my curiosity." She said with a soft laugh. Undertaker smirked. "Such is a human, always curious."

Artemia blinked. "It's not really a human emotion. Other animals have it to, even you." She pouted. He just smirked more. "Not as much as a human. Humans do so much to find the answer to everythin', like their lives depend on it."

Artemia couldn't respond to that. He was correct. Humans were stubborn. "So...You have no trace of human in you at all? You're a different species all together?" She asked.

"Indeed. Luv. However, we are able to procreate with humans if there are no female vampires to mate with. So theirs no risk of us dyin' out..." He said, a glowing eye glancing back at her. She froze up and tensed. "What was that?" She asked.

"Our eyes glow from time to time...My family has the green eyes. So you can guess who I'm related to." He giggled, his boots clacking on the hardwood floor.

"Oh... So you're related to Grell, Will and Ronald?" She was surprised. But also not. It made sense however.

"Yes I am. I am the oldest. Can you guess how I am related?" He asked, pausing in his walk to stare at her, his eyes were hidden again.

"...Well...Definitely not their brother...Or dad." She snickered. He smiled coyly, looking amused.

"Their uncle?" She asked.

"How interestin'...You are talented..." He said with a crooked smile. Artemia blinked. "I was right? You're their uncle?" She asked.

"Indeed...They call me the old man..." He said, continuing his walk. Artemia was trying to keep up. So perhaps that was why they feared him because he was the oldest and more experienced. "Is Sebastian related?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Sebastian is the last of his family. He is family however. He is Ciel's god father. Ciel had been captured by slayers over A hundred years ago. Sebastian Was a good friend of Ciel's father Vincent...He managed to find Ciel and rescue him. However, Ciel's family were burnt to death...Only his aunt survived, Angelina."

Artemia looked horrified. "Oh my god..." She mumbled, feeling sickened. So they had enemies. And were hunted. Thats why the needed to stay here. For protection. They needed to keep this place a secret...

"Things have died down however...No slayer has stepped foot into our domain since that time. They are believed to have died out a long time ago..." He said, stopping down a hallway. There were statues of armor lined up against the wall. Artemia walked over, staring at the detail, the color, the sharpness.

"Over five hundreds years ago we wore these clunky things. Quite a different look from today...Now we wear bulletproof armor..." He chuckled softly, his hand fondly caressed a silver type or armor. "Be careful touchin' them. They are sharp still after all this time."

"Certainly was different back then..." She mumbled, marveling at them. Her hand reached up and gently felt the armor. She perked as she heard footsteps.

William, Grell and Ronald entered the hallway. They eyed Artemia wearily, still not trusting her. Grell was glaring daggers at her while Ronald was day dreaming like usual.

Undertaker tilted his head. "I was showing out dear guest some of our history. And she'll possibly join us for dinner tonight if you'll all allow it." He said.

Artemia was startled. What did he mean by dinner? Did they eat normal human food? A twinge of slight pain in her finger and she pulled away. She examined her finger, a single drop of blood oozed from her broken skin. The armor had cut her...

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She slowly turned her head, seeing Grell and Ronald staring at her with hungry glowing eyes. They could smell her blood and it was strong. Ronald and Grell had not fed for a while. And now that her blood was out for all to smell, it was feeding time.

Undertaker stared at them both, his eyes glowing as well. He knew what would happen if they tried anything. They didn't feed like they were supposed to...None of them fed...This was going to be a costly mistake.

Ronald was the first to lunge at Artemia. With her quick thinking, she ducked down and covered her head. Undertaker was on Ronald in an instant, throwing him against the wall and pinning him there with a single hand. The wall cracked under his strength. Grell didn't try to attempt it now. Now that Undertaker was pissed. Grell's eyes cleared along with Ronald's. There was a long pause.

Undertaker's fangs were bared for all to see. And they were long and sharp. He looked...demonic almost. And starving... His pupils were wide, his basic instinct had taken over. He suddenly hissed and sunk his teeth into Ronald's shoulder, piercing his flesh. He yelped out like a beaten puppy. Artemia felt her blood run cold. This wasn't happening...

Undertaker's eyes were glowing a dark red, which was rather unusual since they were always yellow. Artemia stood up, eyes widening. Was this punishment or feeding? Had to be both.

"S-Stop...Undertaker stop!" She squeaked in a shaky voice, earning a sideways glance from him, a glowing eye acknowledging her presence. But he still continued to feed.

"Hes unable to stop. He has _insatiable_ hunger. He has not fed in almost forty years. He may feed from all of us tonight." William explained. Grell was looking nervous, knowing he was probably next.

"He...was without blood for that long?" She asked, watching Ronald's face look less pained. Undertaker wasn't biting as hard. His fangs were huge compared to the others. He had fangs on the bottom teeth as well...

"He's old, almost as old as Sebastian. Older vampires don't need as much blood..." William sighed. Artemia watched with sick fascination. It wasn't bloody, it wasn't gorey. He looked like a baby suckling from it's mother now. He kept glancing at her. Artemia blinked. Was he...Imagining it was her he was feeding from?

"What if he fed from me?" She suddenly asked, earning wide eyed looks from everyone, even Ronald. Undertaker slightly paused, before biting Ronald harder. "N-Not a good idea." Ronald squeaked out.

Artemia remembered Angelina saying human blood would only bide some time. It wouldn't satisfy them...

He continued to feed, his glowing eye now staring at her. It would be a while before he would finish. Vampires never finished quick like in movies.

She didn't think this would happen. It was her damn fault for not paying attention and cutting her finger. This was her punishment. Now all of them were going to hate her.

Undertaker suddenly pulled away, his eyes returning to the yellow shimmer. Ronald sighed in relief, thank god it was over... Undertaker snapped his head to look at her. Artemia tensed, feeling a bit like prey with him staring at her like that...

To her surprise, he dashed passed her, roughly pinning Grell to the wall. He squeaked out, eyes flinching open as Undertaker sunk his teeth into his arm. It wasn't friendly when they fed, or erotic. William was right. He would feed on all of them...

"It's best to not draw attention to yourself while he feeds. He's intent on feeding." A voice said, Artemia perked, seeing Sebastian standing there. Vampires were so...Weird.

"Best not to walk away or even run either." Sebastian said. Atemia had no intention of leaving. She was too afraid. First it went from vampires trying to eat her, to Undertaker suddenly feasting on his family.

This family was fucked up...

Grell was growing irritated, but dare not move. He didn't wish for Undertaker to feed on him. He prefer only William to feed on him. Undertaker suddenly bit down harder, earning a growl from Grell. Undertaker simply growled back, his fangs seeming to grow longer. They sounded like angry lions when they growled.

"...So vicious..." She said nervously. William nodded. "He'll calm down soon. It's not usually like this unless you're starving." He said. Artemia suddenly felt pity for Undertaker. Why did he not eat for so long? And why was he STILL looking at her while feeding?

Artemia was suddenly worried. What if he couldn't control himself? What if, during her sleep, he came in and tried to attack her? He could easily snap her in half. The many ways of how he could kill her were running though her mind. She tensed.

She needed to get out of here, tonight possibly. Just run, run wherever her legs would take her. She was scared shitless now.

Undertaker soon pulled away from Grell, before growling and rushing at Sebastian, knocking him to the floor and sinking his fangs into his shoulder. Sebastian didn't even wince. He looked annoyed however. Grell was struggling to get up. He had been drained like Ronald.

How could one vampire drink so much? How special was Undertaker? How strong was he? What made him so feared? He was downright terrifying now. Was this was they feared him so much?

He soon stopped sucking, and leaped away from Sebastian. He stood still for a few seconds. Artemia watched him, wondering if he was full.

In a blink of an eye, Artemia was laying on the floor, Undertaker pinning her there, hovering over her. Artemia didn't have time to scream. The four males weren't even trying to rescue her, they were just staring.  
>Artemia's wide eyes stared into his glowing ones. Was she going to die?<p>

He suddenly lowered his head, rubbing his cheek against hers. Artemia sweatdropped. But she was surprised as she heard a purring sound coming from him. Was he...cuddling her? His hands were no longer pinning her down, but were gripping her shoulders. He kept nuzzling her, Artemia kept flinching her head away. "I-Is this normal?" She squeaked.

"Pretty much...When we're full we cling to a female or whoever we're bonded with. I suppose it's deeply rooted from being a fledgling." Sebastian said tiredly.

Artemia went quiet as he rested his cheek on her collar bone. She was nervous. She was paranoid he would bite. But she couldn't help think he was vulnerable in this strange trance he was in. A little...cute.

"Funniest shit I've seen all week. Never seen him like this." Ronald mumbled, standing up. Artemia was surprised. He wasn't like that usually? So it was new for him to cuddle a female after feeding? Was it because he had not fed in so long?

When she looked up again, she was surprised to find it was just her and Undertaker now. Why did they leave?! Great, they left her alone with a cuddly vampire that could rip her throat out. Assholes!

Well fuck.

His purring didn't diminish. In fact it turned deeper. He remained still however, still nuzzled below her neck. Artemia sighed softly. "What the hell am I going to do with you..." She mumbled softly.

He suddenly sniffed, his nose twitching. Artemia tensed. He wasn't...

He sniffed again, his head moving towards her hand. Her eyes went wide. The cut... Oh shit...

She gave a gasp as he grabbed her hand. It wasn't rough. Just startling. She was trembling now. "D-Don't. Undertaker...D-don't..." She was scared now. He was still hungry?

He nuzzled her hand, the purr was louder now. Artemia blinked at how gentle he was being. She was expecting him to break her neck or her arm. His lips were brushing her skin. And Artemia felt a strange euphoric feeling rush through her body. He was doing something.

He soon found the cut. His eyes were barely open. She was pleading in her head he wouldn't go into a frenzy. That he wouldn't hurt or kill her once he tasted her blood.

Her eyes suddenly widened as he pulled her finger into his mouth. His tongue was rubbing against her finger. He felt his taste buds explode as he tasted her. He let out a sigh. Artemia tensed, feeling the oddest sensation rush through from her finger to her body. He was drawing out her blood. Just through the little cut. She twitched slightly, feeling her hand going numb.

She took an intake of breath. She was struggling to speak. Undertaker could feel her heartbeat though her finger. The taste of her life force was exquisite. He drew it out more, his mind wandering. He was swallowing it, taking it into him. Soft audible gulps were heard. She was nursing him.

"S-Stop..." She pleaded. Though her mind was becoming clouded. She wasn't dying. Far from it. But something was arousing her. He had caused something in her. She was pushing herself harder to speak. If she didn't say something now, she was fucked.

"S-Stop...STOP! FUCKING STOP!" She screamed, ripping her finger away from his grasp. He was frozen, as though unsure of her rejection. Artemia squeezed her fingers, trying to get feeling back into them. They were numb. She soon shoved him off her.

"G-Get off me. Don't touch me!" She squeaked, getting up and stumbling a little. He stared at her, those insane glowing eyes staring...

She rushed back to her room, not looking back. She didn't want to look at him. That was perverse, it was strange. It was frightening. She made it to her room in under 2 minutes, since she was running to get away. She quickly locked herself in the bathroom, rushing to wash the cut. She felt sickened. The bleeding had stopped.

She had to get out of here. It wasn't safe. Undertaker _drank_ from her. He was starving it seemed. She had to come up with a plan...Her eyes narrowed.

She opened her bathroom door, eying the sheets on the bed, then the window. This was going to be a very dumb idea, but it would work.

.../\/\/\...

Ronald and Grell were terrified as Undertaker entered the library. They were trying to evade him, but try as they might, they were no match for his skill. He soon had then pinned to a wall with his hands pressing their faces in.

"If I catch you doin' such a thing to our guest again, you'll be worse off then now." He warned them, his body giving off that intense power. The walls cracked under his strength. This was the side of Undertaker only they knew about. The two were squeaking in pain. It was vicious. It was cruel. But they were fledglings and had to learn their place. Even if Undertaker had to beat them nearly half to death.

"STAHP WE WONT DO ET AGAN!" Screamed out Ronald, his voice was muffled.

"I'll make sure of that, nephew..." He grinned wide, his fangs gleaming.

Several shrieks and terrified screams were heard in the library.

.../\/\/\..

Once Artemia was finished tying the sheets, she threw them out the window. The other end tied to the bedpost. It was like escaping from prison...Only your inmates were hungry fucking vampires.

She quietly leaned over and began to climb down, her eyes looking around for any sign of them. She was scared shitless. Her heart was racing. What if she got caught? He was powerful. He could appear at any moment...She bit her lip, shimming down the rope. It felt like forever. The ground seemed far away still. Her arms were getting tired. She had to keep moving. She was stubborn.

She eventually felt the ground beneath her feet. She slowly let go of the rope. She was in the garden...She looked around, before slowly making her way around the mansion. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But maybe she would make it out...

She looked up at the sky, ironically it was almost a full moon out. And very dark and cloudy...She wondered where she would go after she got out. She didn't know. Hopefully her car was still parked up front...It was starting to rain.

She was glad it was raining. it was a stroke of good luck. The rain would drown out the car turning on. Her eyes narrowed. she could see the gates. She kept ducking whenever she saw a window close by. She had to stay hidden..

She made it to the gates, quickly unlocking it with her keys hiding in her pockets. God she was so fucking close she felt like throwing up. She slowly pushed the gate open and rushed to her car, her feet splattering water as she ran down the steps.

She was soon up against the door of the car. She quickly unlocked it, getting her wet ass inside. So close, so close. She jammed her key in and turned it, the car turning on. The radio playing music. But she soon paused. Something didn't...Feel quite right. _Oh no no no no no..._

Slowly, she lifted her head, her hazel eyes snapping to the rear view mirror.

He was there. Undertaker was sitting there, laying back in the backseat, a grin on his face. Arms behind his head like he was relaxing. His eyes glowing intensely. _"Where you off to?"_ He asked, his voice was deep and condescending. Yet amused.

_Oh, fuck me._


	4. Memory

_((CREDIT TO: OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, JESSE))_

* * *

><p><em>Undertaker noticed how quiet the night had been. He had punished the two fledglings, was completely full of blood. And now all he wanted to do was lay back and relax. Perhaps find Angelina and cling to her like a fledgling.<em>

_But soon his ears perked, almost like a cats. His could feel the human guest fussing about in her bedroom. It was quite a strong feeling. Reason being he took her blood into his body, therefore he was almost one with her emotions and behavior. And he knew her location._

_He quickly dematerialized, before appearing on the roof of the house. He knew where she was._

_He leaned over, watching as Artemia tossed a rope of sheets out the window. A wide smirk appeared on his face. Now this was amusing...It Appeared Artemia was losing her mind. She should have joined the club. Since they were all mad here._

_He continued to grin as she climbed down. Artemia was a clever, silly human. Almost like..._

_His hands found a chain in his pocket, he fondled it softly. Yes, most definitely..._

_He watched as she made her way to the car. He was going to be a big tease. He wouldn't let her go. No, it was more fun to watch her squirm a little. He soon poofed, quickly appearing in her car. Her car was messy, smelled old, perhaps a family member gave it to her. Once in the car, The car turn on. Poor dear thought she could drown out the noise because of the rain._

_He watched as she slowly looked up and saw him. Ohhh, the games they could play. Her reaction was so stimulating._

_Oh, fuck me._

_.../\/\/\..._

Undertaker was grinning away as Artemia was banging her head in frustration against the car horn, the sound blaring through the night, the rain drowning it out. "So. Fucking. CLOSE!"

"Close, but no cigar, my dear." he commented, obviously entertained by the car horn. "It was quite amusing, watching you climb down like that. You are a quick thinker..." He said, his grin not fading.

"You know what?" She raised her middle finger at him. "Yeah, fuck you man. I was close."

His glowing eyes stared at her hand, as thought it was an invitation to almost bite. "I didn't disagree." He mentioned, "There's no need for such unladylike gestures." He was more amused than offended. He just wanted to stir things up, like a cat playing with a bug.

"You gonna kill me now? End my suffering? I would so love that right now." She said with seriousness. Her nerves were shot. She was done with the madness.

"And now why would I do that? The fun's only just begun." He explained, "Why don't we get some tea? Every play has an intermission."

"No. I want to go home. I don't want this. I don't want to play your stupid fucking games. Let me go home." She glared. She didn't care how bold she was being. She wished to die or just go home.

"But why? Sebastian and William have brought your things here. I would think your house would be empty my dear. Why not come back inside where it's warm? Have a cup of nice hot tea?" He coaxed in that eerie silky voice.

She shook her head. "I won't play these games...Why are you trying to hard to keep me alive? My dad was insane. You don't owe him shit."

Oh yes, the old man..."I like you, you amuse me." He replied simply, "You're are smart, and quite sassy as well." He didn't deny it, she really was amusing.

"...I don't believe that. You're going to punish me for running off anyways." She said, her mind searching for a way out.

"Why would I do somethin' foolish like that? A spirited companion such as yourself would be just the thing to make sure no one is ever bored." he chirped, "It's been so terribly dull lately."

"You drank my blood...Thats how you found me. You know what I smell like and taste like...You make me feel violated." She growled.

He tilted his head, "I apologize. It was merely in my nature." He explained with a shrug, "Would you claim similar offense if it was a cat who rubbed his tail upon your hand in order to mark you?"

"Thats different. They don't take anything from you. You took my blood. Stop playing mind games with me. Is this what you did to my dad?! Made him go insane?!"

He gave a smirk, his head lifting up. His eyes were glowing under his hair. "Insanity is a legal term created by those who are unable to understand the truly unique in this world..."

She narrowed her eyes, her hot headedness starting to show. "You did this to him...Didn't you..." She felt like crying. "You drove him insane didn't you?!"

He waved her off with a clawed hand. "I did nothing but appreciate his companionship. He and I had many fascinatin' conversations."

"..He tried taking me away from mom. He hurt me a lot. Something in him changed..." She felt dizzy suddenly and shook her head. "I...Don't understand."

"He and I were of differing opinions." He replied vaguely, "The nature of life...I believe."

She was tying to regain her sanity. But it was proving hard to do. She was trapped, and felt vulnerable. "If I keep refusing to come inside are you going to hurt me?"

"No. Again, I find such a thin' foolish. If a man beats a dog, he's only invitin' the dog to bite, so to speak." He said with a jagged grin.

She grit her teeth. "You'd probably hypnotize me though...Which I won't like..." She warned.

"I haven't expressed any desire for the like. As I said before, I am one for conversation."

She swallowed nervously. "But you'll tell your family what I did and they'll try to hurt me."

"If I found that they had done something like that, I would be rather cross with them." He replied, his grin dropping a few degrees. His feeding on his family proved his intention.

"...Don't tell them then...I realized I can't run from you fucking things." She said, gripping the steering wheel.

"Tellin' them was never in the plan."

She swallowed again, now she was going to test his words. "Okay. I'm gonna get out of the car. _Please_ don't fucking hurt me."

He nodded softly, remaining in the backseat. He saw no need to hurt her.

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled her keys out of the ignition. Her eyes kept snapping back to him. She dropped the keys onto the floor, leaving them there as she stepped out of the car. She slowly shut the door, locking the keys inside, knowing he could simply poof inside to get them.

He offered his hand as he appeared by her side, startling her a little. "Shall we have that cup of tea then? There isn't a man, woman or even child of this country that does not know the power of a proper cup of tea."

"..." She remembered when he offered his hand in the past. He was definitely different from the others...And more kinder. She gently took his hand, her cold hands matching his core temperature. "Alright...I'm probably gonna try to escape again. Just so you know."

He rolled his head to look at her. "You really are his daughter..."

She glared at him, obvious hatred in her eyes. "I'm nothing like that son of a bitch." She fussed.

He shook his head. "You're as stubborn as he was, and you take yourself far too seriously. He and I had many a discussion on that topic."

She glared. "Stop talking about him. Theres a reason I hate him."

He touched his chin with his slender fingers. "I never developed a fondness for his character... I was hopin' you'd be _different__._"

Her eyes went wide, looking ashamed now. She felt incredibly insulted and hurt. "I _/am/_ different."

"I was hoping you'd say so." He chirped, his cheer returning as he took her to the house.

She was fussing, before she backed away from him. First she was insulted, then he suddenly changed the topic like he was bipolar. God damn, freaks!

"I'll flee..." She warned him.

He tilted his head. "That would hurt me, you know."

She narrowed her brows. "...I'm sorry it hurts you. But I'm not comfortable with any of you. Not my fault. You people are driving me up the fucking wall."

He looked pouty. "I'll just be alone with my family again. They've heard it all before, talkin' to them bores me so..."

"...They're family. Families can be very boring."

"Exactly. That's why I'd be upset if you left."

"Then keep catching me." She suggested, before going down the hall. He wasn't sure if she was playing, or being serious.

He smirked a little. How intriguing. She seemed disinclined for games and yet she was laying down the rules for her own. There was a good reason he liked her. He followed her, wondering if he'd catch up enough to lead a little lamb astray.

She was walking fast, trying to head back to her room. Unfortunately she ran into William, who didn't seem amused to see her. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was talking to Undertaker and was heading back to my room. As you can see I'm headed in that direction." Artemia sighed. Though William was suspicious. "And He is supposed to stay by your side. Which he isn't."

"On the contrary." Undertaker countered, appearing from behind a corner. "Our new companion is rather quick, she slipped away in the time it took to blink."

She jumped a little. William fixed his glasses. "I see. Well then, Just making sure. I will see you both in the morning." He said, walking off. Artemia swallowed nervously.

"The south hall has a few paintin's that could use straightenin'." He teased, snickering behind his hand. He'd intentionally set the paintings askew to irritate straight-laced William.

William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His hand clenched a little. He turned at a corner, off to that direction. Artemia cracked a weak smile.

Undertaker returned to her side, looking cheeky. "See what I mean? If you don't have the time or presence to enjoy a good laugh, are you really livin' at all?"

She shrugged with a sigh. "I know. But I'm terrified of you guys."

"I'll admit, that introduction was not what I had in mind." He said, recalling the memory.

"Not what I had in mind either. I thought I was going to fucking die. And when you took my blood I thought I would die again." She said, her eyes looking at the floor.

Undertaker slightly frowned. He had lost control of himself in those many minutes. He had not fed for so long. It had been almost impossible to control himself. He had made a fatal error in taking her blood. It would possibly damage the trust between them. "Yet, you're still here..."

"What was it like, stealing my blood? Did you enjoy it?" She asked, her tone sounding angry. "Did it satisfy you?" She was cornering him, challenging him. Artemia had no idea who she was speaking with.

He stared down at her, a single lock of hair moved to the side, exposing part of his glowing eyes. _"Would you like me to lie to you and say it tasted horribly vile?"_ He asked, a fang emerging from his upper lip and drooping over his lower lip. Artemia backed away, eyes wide. This was a mistake.

_"I shall tell you, it was sweeter then a banquet of sweets...More flavorful then cake...More like red wine mixed with dark chocolate. Your blood is divine...But not enough to satisfy **my** hunger..."_ He said in a darkening tone. That was technically a lie. His hunger had been satisfied after taking her essence in. But she didn't need to know that.

Artemia stared. Thats right, human blood didn't fill them...And it wasn't his fault...He was in a trance...Vampiric nature. Now that he had been filled, he wouldn't feel the urge to hunt...

Undertaker's fang soon disappeared. So it retracted? "I had a proposition... Since I had promised to keep you in my sight, why not stay with me? I have plenty of space."

She swallowed nervously. And after he scared her..."U-Uh...No. Bad things would happen. And you're a guy, and I'm a woman. No."

He smirked softly. "Have I forced my hand on you?" He asked, "Have I indicated at all that I desired you in such a manner?" He asked, his arms up.

She rolled her eyes. "You said you liked me. Thats where it starts." She said, her eyes showing paranoia.

"Nothin' will start. And the traits I admired were your intelligence and your manner."

"Thats even worse!" She groaned, facepalming.

"How so?"

"It just is..." She trailed off.

"My dear...I must insist you come stay in my living space for the time bein'. I cannot guarantee your safety being alone. But I can if you are with me." He warned her, the smile was gone. He was being serious.

Artemia bit her lip. She was still weary of this old vampire. He took her blood. She was almost killed. But she would have been safer in a sense if she stayed with him...

"...Alright...I agree..." She mumbled, swallowing nervously.

He nodded, swiftly turning around, leading her down the dark hallway. Barely any lights were on. It gave her the creeps. Did they ever rest?

"...You seem to like the idea of me being chased by you." She muttered, trying a new topic.

A smirk ran over his face. "It's a classic feeling, the pursuit."

"Probably because it fueled the vampire in you. You like hunting me, now that you've had my blood..." She reminded him.

"Or perhaps it's simpler than that. A man who enjoys the company of a woman must pursue her."

She pouted. Oh so he was THAT type? She then looked thoughtful. "How long have you all lived like this?"

"Too long."

"Why do none of you have mates?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

He paused slightly, his hand fondling something on his pocket. "Because they all have quirks and haven't found the person to deal with them. And Since theres a limited amount of females...We would possibly have to seek out a human that suits us then turn them. So we've just chosen to not have mates."

"...Yeah, I see where this is going. I don't want to be a vampire,"

"Not only that." He replied, trying to avoid her comment. "Ronnie is a skirt-chaser, Grelle is a little bent, and William, well, you've met him."

"I think Grelle Loves William. I wouldn't get in between them."

"Grelle has a soft spot for anyone who can and has kicked his arse."

She shrugged. "I kicked his ass too."

"But he knows you're with me. I'm one of the few he actually respects..." He revealed. "I have experienced fighting to its core. I am their sensei, their uncle, and master."

She followed him, thinking about when he took her blood. She couldn't help it, she was human. Human's were easily drawn into new oddities like Undertaker. It was how they learned. "You took so much blood out of one tiny cut. Your mouth felt different from mine...More suction?" She snickered.

"Also, my saliva. It has anticoagulant properties."

"But it also healed my skin...Thats complicated...So I'm guaranteed to bleed out from being bitten by you?"

"The anticoagulant is short-lived. It actually breaks down to a healing I wanted you to bleed out, I'd have to drool on your wound like an old hound dog."

She tried not to laugh. "O-Okay...Madam Red said you guys have venom. Whats it for?" She asked.

"The venom, for paralyzing..., keeping our victim calm, blurring the memories. The composition controlled by will, like a skilled bartender mixing a cocktail to a patron's liking."

"Weird..." She mumbled, walking more slowly. "Would it hurt me to change into a vampire?"

Ah, that question..."It depends on your own will. Will to live, that is. Some who accept their deaths with dignity, grow strong from the transformation. Those who fight it, are not so much. They retain some of their human senses, sensibilities and the like. They can't survive for long."

She looked worried. "And why did you not feed for so long?" She asked him, knowing William said he had not fed for over forty years.

"I didn't care to."

"You were really hungry though..." She mumbled, looking at her finger. "You drank so much from me..."

"I still didn't care to. I wanted to see how far I could go." He said, his finger running along the wall as he walked.

"Yes but you could die or something...It's not a good idea..." She mumbled, biting her lip.

"I wanted to know."

She felt saddened. "Well...You don't have to do that right now. You gotta feed while I'm here. I don't want everyone trying to eat me."

"If you insist, my dear..." He assured, succumbing to her sweetness. He soon came to a old door that was cracked. He turned the door handle and opened the door. Artemia was startled, to see a coffin in his room, and no bed. There was a fancy couch however.

"Surprised?" He asked playfully.

"Uh...Yeah..." She swallowed nervously. "Why though? I thought Vampire's could sleep in beds?"

"I chose to. It suits me. Reminds me of a profession I maintained for some time." He said, shutting the door and locking it as they both entered. Artemia chose to ignore the sound.

"I...I see..." She looked uncomfortable. "I'm sleeping on your couch...Not in your coffin..."

"I will make sure you are as comfortable as possible." He assured, looking like he would bust up laughing at how terrified she looked.

"Okay..." She looked around his bedroom, taking interest in the strange trinkets. She dare not touch anything.

He had many exotic knickknacks, usually on the macabre side. Carvings of ravens and skeletons, even a comical candle holder.

She was amused. But also intrigued. Her stomach suddenly growled, surprising them both. Thats right...She didn't join them for dinner. Undertaker soon spoke. "You havent eaten. I'll be back to fetch you a late night snack." He said, quickly dematerializing.

Artemia stared where he poofed. Then to the window...

She was tempted to flee again. But not out of fear, but of curiosity. Would he catch her again? Third times the charm?

She quickly slipped out of the window and into the garden area, smirking. It stopped raining. And now the moon was out. She knew he would catch on soon. She walked around the garden, marveling at the glow the moon was giving off. The plants glowed beautifully. It was delightfully cold.

_"Where might you be off to, my dear?"_ A voice asked, Undertaker appearing with a pop.

She squeaked softly, flinching. "Holy fucking hell you're quick!" She said, her voice cracking. She then blinked. Was he...Glowing?

Indeed he was, the moon was making his skin glow. His silver hair giving him such a divine look. She was honestly mesmerized. "H-How did you find me?"

"I used your energy as a coordinate and poofed." He explained, grinning and walking to the pond, once again grabbing a rock and chucking it in. He was still glowing...His skin was glowing almost like under a ultraviolet light. Was this normal?

"I was testing you. You're faster then I thought. " She mumbled, not realizing she was staring. She wanted to touch his skin, to know if it was real.

Undertaker perked, his mouth shaped into an "o". He looked so silly when making those faces. "Thats right, You've never seen us in the full moon. Our skin reacts to it. We are obsorbin' the energy. It replenished us."

"Haha...Kinda reminds me of that dumb book called Twilight." She snickered, unable to keep herself from teasing. Undertaker pouted then. "Vile book...That book ruined us...We are vicious creatures. And a different species."

"And Bella was such a bitch, no personality...And she let both the boys use her. Yuck." She shook her head.

"Glad someone has a sound mind. I prefer those vampire chronicles. The authors name has left me however." He tapped his chin.

She lit up. "Anne Rice?" She asked. Undertaker then grinned. "Yes, thats her. I prefer her. Quite the story teller..."

Artemia grunted as her stomach growled. Undertaker perked, time to eat. "Lets go back inside dear, you're starvin'."

"Okay...I got a question...Are you able to poof with another person?" She asked him. She couldn't help but ask. Humans were curious.

"Exactly what I was thinkin'." He replied, He liked how she thinked. She was clever.

"But...Does it hurt?" She asked nervously.

"Not at all. It will simply make you feel dizzy..." He explained carefully. "Just like from Harry Potter..."

"What do I need to do?" She asked, staring at the grass under her feet. Undertaker simply smiled, holding out his slender fingers. "Hold my hand, and don't let go until your feet hit the ground again."

She looked at him. He offered his hand several times before... Could she trust him again? She gently took his hand, only to gasp in surprise as he pulled her into his chest, that gleaming smile appearing on his face.

Her eyes widened as her body slowly disintegrated into shadows. It was terrifying. It wasn't like Harry Potter. It was much more freaky. She was soon consumed by darkness. Until a loud pop and a flash of light brought her back to reality. She gasped out and slowly stared up at Undertaker. "H-Holy shit...E-Everything was dark..."

"That's the magic." He said simply, slowly letting her go, but soon saw she was suffering from the effects.

She struggled to stand up. "Dizzy..."

"Wy don't you have a seat dear...Happens the first time..." He said, guiding her to the couch.

She nodded, sitting down and laying back. "I'll be fine..."

"Good." He approved, going to the table and bring her the plate of food. Artemia stared at the plate. That was a lot of food...And was that cranberry juice?

"Thank you..." She said as she took the plate, quickly picking at it. Undertaker watched her for a bit, trying to find out what food she liked and disliked. However she seemed to be eating everything. Healthy appetite...

"Enjoyin' your dinner luv?"

"Yes. It's amazing." She nodded, gulping down the juice. She knew what it was for but didn't say anything. It was because she lost some blood and he possibly felt bad...

Hopefully it was that reason...

"...When you took my blood, I felt strange. It didn't hurt...It just...Felt odd." She mumbled, unable to explain her feelings without feeling comfortable.

"Euphoric. When we bite, or drink blood, we emit a chemical, a pheromone if you will...You either breathe it in or get it into contact with skin...A kiss if you will." He added with a smirk.

Artemia was becoming very uncomfortable now. She remembered how he brushed his lips against her hand before taking her blood. That strange euphoria...

"Why do you have it?" She asked, swallowing a piece of meat.

"To relax our donor. But to make the heart pump harder with the feelings of euphoria. It's erotica to the doner...And they never feel the bite...Only a little pressure." He teased.

"Eh..." She shook her head, continuing her fill. But soon her day was coming to an end. She could feel the sandman forcing her to sleep. "I'm tired..." She mumbled, her head dropping.

"Some rest might be just the thing then." He said,getting a blanket from the closet to lay over her. He returned to her, taking the plate and gently placing the blanket over her.

She curled up on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired..."

He laughed softly. "No trouble at all. Rest up." He said gently.

"Um...I talk in my sleep...Will that bother you?" She looked sheepish. He simply shrugged.

"Not at all...When I fall asleep, I'm dead to the world." He chuckled, "So to speak anyway." How ironic and silly.

"Eheh...Okay...I get nightmares too...I might hide in the bathroom if that happens." She looked sheepish.

"Do as you wish." He said simply.

She nodded, snuggling the blanket. "Goodnight..."

"Sleep tight...Don't let the vampires bite." He replied with a cocky smirk, heading for his coffin. Today had been exciting, and he needed some rest."

She pouted, before shutting her eyes. She felt safer in here, now that the elder vampire was taking care of her. And he was going to feed to protect her.

He pushed the coffin lid aside with his foot, before settling into his satin-lined box. He got settled. His sensors were closing off. His hidden eyes glanced to Artemia, before he simply closed the lid. He was gone from the world.

Artemia continued to sleep, but soon, a dream had begun.

.../\/\/\...

_"CLAUDIA!"_

_Artemia opened her eyes, finding herself in a hallway. Her eyes turned to the left, brick wall...Now the right, brick wall..._

_She then slowly looked in front of her. Her eyes slightly widened._

_There was a beautiful woman standing in front of her. Her form was ghostly. She had Greyish blue hair. And a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She looked to be around twenty five or so. Her body was perfect and beautiful._

_The female smiled faintly, as though hearing her compliment. She slowly turned, before going down the dark hallway, only candles showed the light._

_Artemia was confused. Who was she? She quickly caught up to her, but dare not speak to her. Her voice might make her disappear..._

_This woman was clearly a ghost, and trying at some form of communication. She would see where She took her._

_The woman then suddenly stood aside, a door was there. Her face appeared saddened, as though something horrible was behind this door. Artemia glanced at her, before simply going through the door._

_What she saw made her skin crawl._

_There was a circular room, men dressed in dark robes. Eyes glowing inside their dark hoods. There had to be at least fifty of them._

_Artemia narrowed her eyes, passing through them. They were surrounding something. Who was it? Once making it towards the inner circle, her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth._

_There was Undertaker, completely held in place by a glowing chains, each attached to every wall. He was bleeding everywhere, his silver hair stained. He seemed to be almost shivering. What the hell was going on?!_

_Suddenly, a door opened. Two men in robes were dragging a female into the room. Artemia knew who she was instantly. It was the ghost. But here she was alive. This was a memory! Artemia's eyes threatened to cry at what she saw next. The woman was then kicked onto the floor in front of Undertaker._

_Undertaker looked up, shock rippling through him. "Claudia...My love..." His voice sounded broken. Artemia noted her name. The female slowly sat up. Artemia's eyes widened at what she was seeing. The woman had a bump. A pregnant bump. She was glowing with her pregnancy._

_She quickly whispered. "My dear one. My moon lord...I will find you again...I promise you. Do not doubt my words. Wait for me...We **both love you**...You will survive this." She said, holding her stomach tenderly, her eyes showing the pure unconditional love only a mother would have. She formed a heart with her delicate fingers over her stomach._

_Undertaker grit his teeth, his fangs appearing. "I do not doubt you, my moon goddess...I will find you again..." He seemed completely helpless. Artemia grit her teeth, wishing to help. But this was just a memory..._

_Or so she thought, until Claudia turned to look at her, her eyes turning fierce to match her own. She then took her sharp nail and cut off a few strands of her long hair. It landed in front of Undertaker. Something for him to hold onto...The men in robes advanced on her, holding their hands out, a glow emanating from them. Undertaker growled viciously, struggling against the chains. Perhaps a magic was binding him there. "No- My love- CLAUDIA! MY CHILD!"_

_The men in robes began to chant. Undertaker's screams tried to be heard. Claudia's eyes misted over. Her body began to glow. Before she lifted her head up to emit a silent scream as her body disintegrated, her body writhing... Nothing but ash was left over._

_An unsettling silence filled the room, Undertaker's head soon lowered. "My love..." Artemia's eyes were wide. How could they do this?!_

_An anger fueled her, and without thinking, she reached out to touch Undertaker's shoulder. He suddenly looked up, looking at his shoulder._

_He could feel her?_

_"You fools..." Undertaker then bared his teeth, pushing against the floor, one of the chains creaked and snapped. The men in robes backed away, worried cries escaping them. He was breaking the magic?_

"_Artemia!" Called a voice. She turned, seeing the ghost of Claudia, she had a hold of one of the unbroken chains. "Help him break free! I beg of you!"_

_Artemia rushed to her without a second thought, grabbing onto the chain and pulling. The chain was glowing, as though the magic attached to it was trying to fight back. Claudia growled and soon the chain broke free with a loud snap._

_"Good! The next one!" She called, running to the other and pulling. Artemia followed and pulled. Why was this happening to them? Who were the men in robes?_

_Undertaker growled, noticing how easier it was the break the chains. He soon brought his arms into his chest, breaking those chains. Only a few more to go. He yanked his foot and broke a chain, then the other...just one more..._

_"This is impossible! Our magic has failed us! We must flee brethren!" They screamed, racing for the doors. But Undertaker had different plans. With a flick of his hands, the doors sealed shut. The men clawed at the doors, leaving deep scratches._

_"My moon lord will have his revenge. We must give him this." Claudia pleaded. Artemia nodded. "I'll do anything." She promised. With a loud snap the last chain broke free._

_Undertaker lurched forward, before standing up. His shoulders were hunched over, head lowered. Now he was finally free..._

_Undertaker soon held his hand out, his mouth moving but no sound came out. Suddenly, a large weapon appeared in his hands. A scythe with a large skull attached to it. And a blade that could cut flesh like butter. Artemia's eyes went wide. What the hell was that? It was silver._

_"The saying is true, Werewolves are weakened by silver." Claudia said, backing up to the wall. Artemia was confused. So these beings were werewolves? Artemia backed up against the wall, not sure if she wanted to see this._

"_You must. You must see what he is capable of. You must know his powers." She pleaded. Artemia had to watch him slaughter?_

_Undertaker then spun his weapon, before raising it, his fangs were bared. He looked downright terrifying. His hair flipped around as he brought the weapon down, the shock wave hitting a group of werewolves, slicing them clean in half in the torso. Just by the shockwave itself._

_Artemia's eyes widened. Blood went through her, splattering the walls. She stared in disbelief. He then came down on them, hacking and slashing with skill unlike anything she had ever seen. It was like he found amusement in how many different ways he could kill them. Splitting one in half, decapitation of the head, cutting off a few limbs to watch them bleed to death. He was surely mad._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Was this another one of his powers? The walls crumbled down, the men escaped the room, Undertaker quickly followed after, intent on killing them all._

_Artemia followed, passing through several walls. The feeling of weightlessness was blissful. She soon found him outside, chasing after the men in robes. They were in a graveyard area. He looked like a grim reaper, wielding a huge weapon such as that._

_Suddenly the ground began to shake again. The men fell over, unable to stand from the shaking. Undertaker grinned, his hand opening. The ground began to stir with life. A hand emerged from a grave, before a body crawled out. Several more followed from their graves. Rotting corpses like the walking dead. Flesh falling off...Jaws agape, void eye sockets. Artemia was dumbfounded. He was..._

_"A necromancer...One who raises the dead and controls them." Claudia commented, once again by her side. She was smiling? Why?_

_"Destroy them, wipe them out. Seek out your anger. Your hatred. Your... **hunger**..." He sang to them, his voice sounding terribly saddened yet on the verge of laughing to death._

_What came next was sickening. The dead were pouncing on them, biting, clawing, tearing them to pieces. Ripping them open...Until there was nothing..._

_Nothing but shaved flesh and broken bones._

_"How sad it is...That laughter has disappeared..." _

_I must wake up..._


End file.
